


Seduction

by Elenedhel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Other, so it's up to you if romantic or not, the relationship status is really subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenedhel/pseuds/Elenedhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauron holds dear the memory of his seduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

The power of Time has always been fascinating to Sauron. The ability to influence everything in the world, always absolute, relentless and ruthless on the Self.  
.  
Time simply existed and the world bowed to it’s will. And Sauron wanted the same.  
.  
So when Melkor met the ambitious young Mairon and showed him what the change could bring him, the Maya had given ears. He wanted to feed his fëa with knowledge for it would give him control. Control over himself. Control over everything.  
.  
Mairon, however, was different from Sauron.  
.  
The first sought to satisfy his hungry like a child and went in search of what would give him peace. He admired all the work in the world and wanted to either overcome or improve them, even if to massage his ego. He had found someone who encouraged him and, for a time, he was happy.  
.  
The second, on the other way, always longed for more. His admiration was also envy, his ambition an endless well. He had found everything he ever wanted to have in the figure of The Enemy of the Valar: the power to remain while everything else would inevitably end.  
.  
He thought about Him. His words still etched in his mind. The memory of his seduction was dear.  
.  
No, Mairon and Sauron were not the same.  
.  
The first allowed himself to be seduced by his mentor. The second lived the consequences of it.  
.  
Sauron found himself recalling conversations with his master, not the war meetings or occupation plans - no, never those-, but the ones that had the power to make him feel.

\- I can have everything I want. - Melkor said, sitting on his throne. He was not wearing his armor yet his clothes did not fail to portray his person, even if they were "modest".

\- I do not doubt that, sir. -the Maia remained standing a few steps to the throne, his clothes a simpler version of his master’s.

\- I managed to get out the Void, I instigated the Noldor against their own kin, I came in possession of the Silmarils. I got you. - His voice was velvety and carried all the authority of his being, though his speech was only a few tones above a whisper.

\- Indeed, master. – He knew Melkor liked to test him.

\- And you, Gorthaur? What did you get? – The Vala got up from his throne to position himself to a foot away from his servant, his voice reaching a more serious tone.

\- You.  
.  
After a few centuries acting alone, Sauron wanted to experience the feeling of having at his side the presence of something extremely powerful again.  
.  
That’s why he decided to create something that so persuasive and powerful as Melkor and the Time.   
.  
The One was his most dear work, a constant reminder of what he wanted. His desire to own it was so great that he did not hesitate to put part of himself in the object.  
.  
And when he did the voice in his mind calmed down, as they became one.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. Beta needed.


End file.
